1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component module supporting a plurality of frequency bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an electronic component module of a front end incorporated in a mobile terminal such as a wireless communication device includes a front-end module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-249868. The front-end module includes as chip components a diplexer, a low pass filter, and the like, and the chip components are mounted on a resin multilayer substrate. Active elements included in switches are also mounted on the resin multilayer substrate, and passive elements included in the switches are laminated as inner layers of the resin multilayer substrate.
In the front-end module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-249868, the chip components and the like are two dimensionally mounted on the surface of the resin multilayer substrate. This may cause an increase in size of the front-end module.